


Night Moves

by BlackSwan21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by many songs, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Past!Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSwan21/pseuds/BlackSwan21
Summary: Out on his own for the first time, Dean is spreading his wings in the world. Just off his first solo hunt, a bruised and familiar face makes Dean's night all that much more eventful.





	Night Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this took me forever to write and I hope you enjoy it. Let me know if you think I should write another part to it or leave it as is.

Smoke hung heavy in the air as a long squeaking noise came from the old wooden door under Dean's hand. He was finally hunting on his own, and it was going well so far, but if he was being frank, he missed having a partner. Things were definitely more difficult when you were working on your own, but it was also freeing to not be under the firm hold of his fathers iron hand. Dean sighed as he looked around the bar for long legs and a pretty face to occupy his night with. It took no time at all for his eyes to hit a black haired beauty sitting at the bar. She wasn’t the usual short skirt and fluffed hair that he went for, to say the least. The woman had her long black hair down and fell over her shoulders, tight skinny jeans, but her leather jacket covered the rest of her body from his view.

Dean looked around for any men that might be around with the woman, and when he saw none, he went in for the kill. “Is this spot taken?” Dean asked as he looked over at the woman and noticed her nearly jump out of her skin. “Easy there, I just want to sit next to you.” He explained, noticing how she shielded her face from him with her floppy hat. He watched the woman motion him over to the seat without saying a word. “Well, I can’t say that I have ever seen someone jump that badly in a room that has music blasting in it. I must be really off my game.” He commented, getting a soft chuckle out of the woman as she moved some of her hair from her face. It was not much hair that she moved, but it was enough that Dean could see that small smile on her pale lips. “That’s what I was looking for,” Dean added, smiling himself as he ordered a drink for both of them. “My name is Dean by the way.” He said softly.

When the woman lifted her head the flinch from earlier suddenly made sense. Her fair skin showed a stark contrast with the dark colors in the bruise around her eyes from a broken nose. “I’m Y/N.” She said softly, quickly hiding her head, but Dean could see the smile on her lips. “Thanks for that, I haven’t had someone try to make me laugh in a long time.” If Dean did not already know what was going on with this woman he did now. The jumpiness, how she has not had someone try to make her laugh in a while... this was all over his head to deal with. He might not be able to fix the girls problems, but he can sure show her what a woman should feel like for the night.

“I can do a lot more than make you laugh if you give me a chance,” Dean said as he leaned forward and looked into her dark eyes. What skin was not bruised on her face turned pink in a tell-tale blush as she let out a small giggle and tilted her head towards him and smirked a little. “Yeah, that was pretty bad wasn’t it?” He asked as more of a statement as his mouth quirked to the side in a smirk of his own. Even with the bruises and marks on that small face, this woman was beautiful. Whatever happened to her... Dean just wanted to make her forget it while he was with her. “Do you dance?” He asked the woman, earned a quick jerk of her head in his direction and a small grin on her face.

Dean hated dancing, but there was something about the smile that lit up Y/N’s whole face at the mention of dancing that had Dean getting to his feet and holding out his hand. The thought of that beautiful smile fading did not sit well with him. So, he was doing whatever he could to keep it on that face. Dean had no idea why it was so crucial to him to make this woman happy. Maybe it was the sense of familiarity with Y/N, or just his old fashioned nature to treat a woman with respect. Whatever it was he still found himself watching Y/N smile as she put her small cold hand in his and motioned for the bartender to wait with their drinks.

Beasts of burden started playing from the jukebox in the corner of the bar. The pair made their way to the dance floor, and Dean carefully put a hand on her waist. Feeling her jump a little at his touch. He just offered a small smile and entwined their hands together. “Shall we.” Dean prompted her to start as he started swaying to the music. Watching the smile across her face grow as she moved to the music, her head slowly resting on his shoulder as they danced. Something was fluttered in Dean’s stomach at having this girl in his arms right now that just felt right. Sure he was still young and thick-headed when it came to many parts of life, but this woman made him feel things that he had not felt in a long time. It was both frightening and exhilarating at the same time.

“Why are you doing this?” Y/N asked as the song ended, and she lifted her head. Those big deep brown eyes were looking deep into Dean's in a way that made him question whether or not this woman could see into his soul. The question at hand took him off guard a little, not many people really care if you are being nice to them. It was not the question so much that took him off guard as it was the hesitation in her voice that made it seem almost as if she was frightened of him. Someone must have hurt this girl terribly for her to be like this when asked for something as simple as a dance in an old bar.

Dean shook his head and took those small hands in his big warm ones, just holding them for a moment. “I’m doing it because you looked like you could use something to put a smile on your face,” Dean said, watching that flush return to those bruised cheeks, the beautiful smile returning to the bruised face. “Is it so wrong to want to see that smile?” He asked, moving one of his hands to Y/N's face and carefully stroking the healing skin. Making a note of the flinch, she made before he even got close to touching her face.

There was a weight on Dean's hand as Y/N leaned her head into his soft touch. "Thank you for your kindness." She said softly, giving Dean one of the biggest smiles she could probably manage without no doubt causing a massive amount of pain. He could not help but smile back as he slowly tucked a strand of that long black hair behind her ear. Listening to her carefully as she spoke again. “I... I’m just not used to people being so kind to me.” Y/N explained, resting a hand on his chest and took a deep breath. Those dark eyes still searching his own for something.

“Sounds like you have been hanging around the wrong type of people,” Dean said softly, slowly moving his head down and pressing their lips together in a careful kiss. Feeling her whole body go stiff for a moment, Dean was about to pull away and apologize when he felt now warm arms wrap around his neck and press their bodies together, soft lips crushing themselves into his. She turned into putty in his hands as the kiss turned heated, that small body pressing against him as they stood on the dance floor.

Dean pulled away when he heard a soft whimper from Y/N, taking a moment to collect himself before opening his eyes. Y/N was looking deep into his eyes again, a stunned look on her face. “Do you want to go get a burger? I’m new to town, so I have no idea where anything is.” Y/N said softly as her arms still wrapped around his neck tightly, keeping their bodies impossibly close.

There was something about him that must set the woman at ease because her whole demeanor had changed from earlier. She seemed like a different person than the one sitting in the seat moments ago. Honestly, he did want to spend more time with Y/N. The longer that he was with her, the more time he craved with this adorable woman standing next to him. The strange part was that it was not sexual attraction alone that he had for the woman. No, she just seemed to have this effect on him that made every part of him forget the bullshit in his life and just focus on her. Dean realized that he still had not answered and quickly cleared his throat. “I’m not from around here so I won’t be much help. I would love to go wandering for a place with you.” Dean offered, pulling himself away only to be greeted by the cold air with the loss of that body on his skin.  

A smile spread across Dean’s face when she placed her hand in his and pulled him out of the bar. “My ex-boyfriend took my car. So, we can walk if you don’t trust me alone in the car.” Y/N said, stepping outside the door and looking him in the eyes. Dean shook his head as he moved closer to the woman, carefully cupping her face and taking note of the fact she didn’t flinch this time he touched her. Clearly, the feeling of comfort with the other was not one-sided.

Dean slowly moved down and pressed their lips together. Pulling away for a moment to talk. “I would like to think we know each other well enough that a car ride won’t end in murder.” His words were short, but they got to the point before going back to his kisses, trailing them down that soft jawline. Taking great pleasure in the low groan that he earned for his actions, his blood making sharp turn south.

Y/N pulled away first as she gasped a little, making Dean's senses go into overdrive as he searched the area with his eyes for danger.  Relaxing when he watched Y/N walk up to baby and run a hand along her hood. “Damn, check out this beauty. They just do not make them like they used to in sixty-seven anymore." The words out of her mouth might have been innocent enough, but they set Dean's mind on one thing for sure. Y/N was not going to be just a casual one night stand. Really, he had no one to drag him around places but him. So, he could stay with her for as long as he wanted.

"She used to be dad's, and he gave it to me. So, now I keep her purring, and she keeps me rolling on the road." Dean explained softly, smiling at Y/N as he watched her walk around the car. "Want to see under the hood?" He asked, watching her eyes light up in the dim lighting of the parking lot. With a quick turn of the key and the pull of the lever, he had the hood open, and both of them were under the hood. Dean looked over and watched Y/N as she looked at the engine with awe on her face.

Dean could not help but feel pride as he watched the look on Y?N's face at the state of the engine. "Wow, original engine and everything. I think I might have to marry you now." She joked, earning a laugh from Dean as he shook his head at her comment. It was hard to even think about living long enough to get married and live a normal life right now. That is not to say that it is not in the back of his mind. Especially with how he was feeling with this woman right now.

Sure Dean had been hunting for almost his whole life, but that was not all that he wanted out of life. That white picket fence was not necessarily the goal, but maybe a brown wall with a dog and a few rugrats running around. He wanted a family and a somewhat normal life, but with their search for the thing that killed his mother... well it seemed next to impossible. Y/N made his thought seem a little more realistic. This woman gave him hope again, a light at the end of the tunnel.

"I may just take you up on that, be careful," Dean responded to her comment as he motioned for her to get out of the way and closed the hood carefully. Putting a hand on the small of Y/N's back and running in up her back only to quickly pull away when he heard a pained hiss come from that pretty mouth. "You want to talk about what happened to you?" He asked softly, tilting his head a little as they locked eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Both of them standing in front of the car for a moment, before Dean suddenly found himself stepping back to catch his balance as Y/N practically pounced on him. Their tongues tangling together and bodies pressed so close there was no room for even air between them.

Dean slowly pulled away and trailed kisses down Y/N’s jawline, slowly moving down her neck only to be brought back to reality by another pained gasp. Quickly, Dean pulled away and looked over Y/N's neck. Even in the dim lighting, the dark, angry bruises where visible on the pale skin. His fingers ghosted over the darkened skin as he frowned and traced the lines that made the shape on the large hands on her neck.

He looked up when he heard a light gasp and Y/N's grip tightened on him. "Can we go somewhere more private? I don't want more people to see me." Y/N explained softly, as Dean watched her curiously and slowly nodded. Just looking into Y/N’s eyes right now was enough to make him say yes to almost anything that she asked. This woman had a hold over him like no other, and it was downright terrifying for Dean to feel such strong emotions.

So, Dean found himself nodding as he opened the passenger side door for her. Slowly helping her inside the car. “Wait!” Y/N yelled as she bolted out of the car and ran back into the bar. Leaving Dean stunned as he stood there with the side door handle in his hand. It was moments later that Y/N came back with a small rucksack with colorful tassels on zippers, shiny silver buckles fastening it closed, and a beautiful neutral design on it, giving the bag a hippy like feel to it. “I almost forgot my bag.” She said softly, squeezing back inside the car and smiling sheepishly at Dean.

This girl was sure going to keep Dean on his feet, that was for sure. He sighed and lightly closed the door behind Y/N and quickly got inside himself on the other side. The leather that covered the bench seat making a creaking noise under his weight as he sat down and turned the key. Smiling when he was greeted with the low purr of Baby’s engine under that sleek black coated steel hood. “Nothing quite like that purr is there?” Dean asked softly, his smile only brightening when he saw the big bright grin on Y/N's face. Her attention on the dash as her hands ran along the smooth vinyl dash. That is when for the first time that night Dean noticed how scraped up her hands were a splint on her right index finger and her left pinkie. “So where to?” He asked as he looked at Y/N for a moment before pulling out of the parking lot and heading down the road.

“I am hitchhiking my way through the country until I feel safe. I actually just got into town and went to the bar.” Y/N said as Dean stole a glance at her and saw the woman gripping that rucksack tightly on her lap. It was obvious that she was running from someone that hurt her. Between her body language and the marks on her body, it was all adding up. "I don’t really care where we go as long as I don’t have to sleep on the street.” The words broke Dean’s heart. He knew that he was in no position to help the woman, but there had to be something that he could do for her. Even if it was just staying here with her till he found his next job so she could get on her feet.

Dean looked over at the woman again and smiled a little when he noticed that he was caught stealing a glance at her. “Tell you what, why don’t you stay with me in my motel room till I leave town and try to get on your feet?” Dean asked as he watched Y/N blink, clearly surprised by the offer. “No strings attached. I can even sleep on the couch.” He said softly, noticing the stiffness in her body fade a little, but some still remained as she scooted over in the bench seat, her jean squeaking against the leather as she moved. Stopping when she was close enough that Dean could feel the heat from her body as her head rested on his shoulder.

A quick glance over showed Dean the broad smile on the woman’s face as he drove to the edge of town where the motel rested. “I would really like that, but I just don’t know if I want to drag you into my mess. My ex-boyfriend was wrapped up in some stuff that your worst nightmares wouldn’t touch... I guess I am too in a way. You know when you look at your life and realize you want to do more than research for a drunk and his hero complex?” She explained as Dean pulled up to the motel room and parked the car in front of the room. Her words were raising more questions in the place of the answers they gave.

Her words hit deeper than she would ever know it had. All Dean wanted was to get out of the family business right now, but he had his father barking at him. After Sam left them for school, it was hard to even think of what his father would do if he departed too. “You have no idea how much I understand what you are saying,” Dean said as he smiled a little at Y/N and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “What did you say that your last name was?” He asked, the wording of Y/N’s statement piquing his curiosity, it was not exactly the typical description of a job or career.

“I didn’t, but it is Elkins.” Y/N said, utterly shocking Dean as everything clicked. The stuff your worst nightmares would not touch, being wrapped up in it yourself... this woman was in the hunting life. He might be wrong, but by God was he ever going to be in shit from his father if he caught wind that his son had anything to do with Elkins daughter. Especially after the falling out with her father over John using the poor girl as bait when she was eight.

“Wow, Y/N you sure grew beautiful. The last time I saw you... God, you had to be eight.” Dean said, causing her whole body to stiffen as she realized what was going on. They had not spent a long time together just a few years worth of visits between their fathers and their training. He was sure that if it had not been for the swelling in that small face and angry bruises that he would have remembered those big dark eyes. He watched her give him a once-over before a giant grin spread across her face, and she practically launched herself at him. The sudden movement causing him to slide back, his body pinned to the car door with her weight on him.

There was not even time to react before the poor thing was sobbing in his arms. “Hey, I got you Y/N. You know I won’t let anything get you. That includes ex’s that beat the shit out of you.” Dean said softly, feeling a surge of anger run through him at the thought of someone beating on his Y/N. The same little girl that he learned to shoot next to, the same girl that he knew could have given a good fight if she trained like she was. Dean just held her till she stopped crying, he did not know how long that it took, all he knew was that the sun had long ago set, and the moon took its place with the stars it calls companions. Dean ran a hand through that long black hair as she pulled away and looked into his eyes with her bloodshot ones. God, even when she is a hot mess like this, she is still as hot as ever.

“I’m sorry, I just... it has been a long week.” Y/N said as Dean watched her try and straighten herself out. “I don’t know who I’m trying to impress now, I just sobbed uncontrollably into your chest.” Y/N joked softly as a quiet laugh left her mouth, a noise that Dean suddenly needed to hear more of.

That’s when Dean got an idea.

“Hey, I’m hunting on my own now. Why don’t you stick with me for a while till you can get everything together?” Dean asked as he smiled at Y/N and slowly slipped her hand into his. Memories of walking around the small ranch that the Elkin’s owned coming back to him; how they used to go after the sunset to explore in the little girls favorite hiding spots and rush to get back before nightfall. It was one of the few good childhood memories that Dean had that did not involve his brother. He missed those days, the old times when things were simpler.

Y/N looked at Dean and smiled, a little blood forming on her eyebrow. “You sure that would be okay with your dad? He never did like me much.” Y/N said, chuckling nervously as a soft chuckle left those bruised lips, her little hand resting on top of his large one. “We are practically strangers as well.” She added, her eyes looking deep into his as they sat there. Dean's eyes slowly moved over the bruises on her face and the handprints on that long neck. It might have been close to twenty years since they seen each other, but Dean would still watch her back if she would let him just like they never parted. It was not their fight with each other that caused the silence between them for so long after all.

“I’m hunting on my own now Y/N. My dad doesn’t matter in this decision.” Dean said, reaching a handout and carefully tucking a strand of that long black hair behind those earring covered ears. “Maybe we should get to know each other more than we won’t be strangers anymore.” He said softly, smiling brightly at Y/N and nudging her side a little only to hear a small gasp as they hit a bump on the road. “Who did this to you?” Dean asked as he lightly pulled Y/N close and felt her curl up to him. Clearly feeling more at ease now that she knew his whole identity. The truth was, all Dean wanted to do was get the bastard that hurt her’s name and hunt his ass down, make him feel just as bad as Y/N has through this whole ordeal.

Y/N sighed into his shoulder as her warm head rested on it. “My ex-boyfriend, he was a hunter. He had a temper and was an angry drunk. It was a constant string of mental and physical abuse. It was two years of hell. Then one day I filled my backpack and ran. Just never stopped running I guess.” Y/N said, sighing a little as her long fingers weaved their way into the fingers on his free hand. Dean just squeezed her hand and offered her a soft smile in return to the confession. Wanting more than anything to be able to take away all the pain that this woman was in mentally and physically. So, he was just going to do the best he could with his minimal skills in emotional situations. He was going to do everything possible for Y/N to help her get on her feet, she deserved at least that much from him after what his dad did to her so long ago.

“Let’s go order a pizza and find a cable movie to watch. We can talk about all of this tomorrow.” Dean offered as he squeezed Y/N’s hand again and brought her hand up to kiss those bruised knuckles. “Come, I’ll make sure nothing hurts you as long as I’m around.” He said softly, feeling warm arms wrap around him as soft lips pressed against his cheek. A feeling that Dean had not felt in a long time came over him, butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Not the butterflies caused by pure lust, but more ones that came from that deep intimate connection after sex.

A great big smile spread across Dean’s face as they stopped, watching Y/N move across the bench seat and slip out the door. Dean knew that the test of whether she was human or not would be finished when she walked over the salt line around the entrance of Dean’s motel room. The silver ring he was wearing didn’t burn her, so, shapeshifter was out of the picture. Dean was not a doe eyes schoolboy here. Yes, he was feeling the warm memories of the past tinting his vision of the girl, but he was not stupid. She could be anything pretending to be a friend from the past. Dean and his father had many enemies, and there was no telling what this girl may really be if she even was a girl. 

Deep down, Dean knew that Y/N was who she said she was. Then again he knew that his gut had been wrong before, lead him entirely astray. Dean sighed, watching Y/N look around when she got out the car. The look on her face a dead giveaway as to how scared she was of something outside. “Hey, you okay? You look like you are looking for the boogieman.” Dean said softly, smiling at Y/N as he walked up to the woman and motioned for her to follow him into the motel room he was unlocking.

When they got into the room, Dean closed the door behind them and looked around. “Mi casa su casa.” Smiling when he earned a small laugh for the woman behind him. Turning around he saw that Y/N was standing by the door, hands fidgeting in front of her nervously. “You don’t have to be nervous with me. I would never hurt you.” Dean said in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. “The last thing that I want to do is hurt you.” He added, walking over to the table near the far wall of the room, hanging his jacket on the flimsy plywood chair.

“What are we going to do now?” Y/N asked as she slowly walked over to the bed and sat down, just watching him with those big dark eyes. Looking at him for answers that he did not have. Honestly, he had no idea where he was going from here. Dean rarely had any clue of where he was going next. Most of his life decisions were made by the seat of his pants in all honesty. This time Dean knew one thing for sure. This woman was going to be a part of his next move in life.

Dean smiled and shook his head a little, just letting his words come out freely for a moment. “Honestly, I have no idea what I am doing next, but I do know that we have nothing but time. Why don’t you ride with me, see where this thing goes. If it’s meant to be it will be.” Dean said, walking over to the bed that Y/N was seated at and sitting down on the edge next to her, giving the woman room to move away if needed. “What have you been doing since... well, since dad almost got you killed?” A glance over at the woman showed him that he hit a sore note by the look of pain on her face. Instantly he regretted his careless words, of all the topics that would have been a no brainer to stay away from.

Y/N sighed as she scooted closer to Dean and rested her head on Dean’s shoulder. “If I do recall correctly, it was you that ratted your dad out for using me as bate without me knowing to my dad. He didn’t get there before the ghoul took me, but  I was saved in the end.” Dean felt a wave of guilt on behalf of his father. The poor girl was six years old when his father used her as bait for that ghoul. Sure his father beat him for spoiling his hunting plan, but he could not stand the thought of his one friend being so close to dying like that. He still could not stand the thought. Maybe that was why Dean wanted to save Y/N from a life of running so damn badly. Deep down Dean knew that this was more meaningful than an effort to make up for his father’s wrongs and his failure.

“How is your old man anyway?” Dean asked as he wrapped an arm around Y/N’s tiny body and held her close to his side. Finding great comfort in the naturalness of Y/N being wrapped up in his arm, and how perfect she fit next to his side. He was going to take all the time that he could to enjoy this moment while it lasted. Enjoy the warmth that he felt in his heart, a warmth like the radiation of the sun on your skin during a hot summer day. They went back and forth sharing information for hours, just catching up through the years of being separated. Just getting to know each other all over again.

Dean stopped when he saw Y/N yawn a little and rub her eyes. Reaching out and lightly running a hand through Y/N’s hair, noting how she did not flinch this time. The fact that she had warmed up to him so quick warmed his heart immensely, he felt this pull to this woman like none ever felt before. He wanted to make sure that this woman never got hurt again, and if it was the last thing that he did, he was going to keep her safe. “Why don’t you get some sleep? I can take the couch.” Dean offered as he smiled at Y/N and gave her a squeeze before getting up to get ready for bed, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

“We are adults Dean. I’m sure we can be in the same bed for a night if we are going to be riding in a car together.” Y/N said softly, smiling at him a little with that infectious grin. Knowing that she was going to stay with him was a great source of comfort for some unknown reason. He had never been so attached to someone this fast, and it was honestly terrifying. There was just something about Y/N that he was drawn to, something that he just could not get enough of the moment they met. At this moment to be completely honest, Dean might as well had lost all control of his emotions and followed this woman mindlessly.

Dean smiled and patted Y/N’s hand on his arm and watched the woman for a moment. “Okay, if you are comfortable with that then we can do that,” Dean said softly as he just watched the woman for a moment and tried to memorize the way her eyes sparkled a little in the dim motel room lighting. “You can have first go at the shower.” He offered as he squeezed Y/N’s hand softly.

“I don’t have any clean clothes. I used my last clean underwear today.” Y/N explained as a light pink spread across the skin not tinted colourful shades. Dean couldn’t help but wonder how cute the flush would be without the dark marks. The beautiful woman in front of him just looked so small right now, so vulnerable. It made him almost afraid to break her.

Dean smiled and watched Y/N for a moment before speaking again. “You can borrow some of my stuff. I can take you to the laundromat mat tomorrow. The stuff will probably look better on you than me anyway.” He smiled when he saw the smile on Y/N’s face as she slowly stood up only to watch the smile morph into a pained expression as she moved. “Hey, take it easy.” He said as he moved over to her side and steadied her with a firm grip.

They stood there for a moment while Y/N gained her composure. Slowly letting go as she straightened up and took off that big floppy hat, flicking that long black hair around to free the strands plastered to her head in the most beautiful way. He let her slowly close the distance and pull him in for a deep kiss. Dean wrapped his arms around Y/N’s waist and pressed their bodies together carefully, hearing a soft moan leave her mouth. The meer noise something that Dean wanted to burn into his memory. The sweet sound he would crave again and again. He slowly moved his hands to Y/N’s ass and pressed his hands into the soft firm flesh.

“Want to work on some night moves?” Y/N asked as she nipped at his bottom lip. He wanted to have sex with Y/N right now, but the thought of hurting Y/N was too much. Dean wanted to do this right and make sure he showed her she was special. The last thing that he wanted to do was hurt the poor girl, she deserved the best. Somehow, Dean was going to give her just that.

Dean slowly moved his hands down Y/N’s sides and pulled her flush against his chest. Laying back on the bed and bringing her with him. Those deep dark eyes looking deep into his emerald ones as Y/N leaned over him. Her hair forming a type of curtain around them as she lowered herself down and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. “Can we just kiss for a while?” Y/N asked as she watched him like she was judging his reaction.

Sure, Dean wanted to do a lot more than kiss right now. If Y/N wanted to do nothing but kiss, then that was going to be what they were going to do. If just kissing was going to be the thing that made this woman happy, then he would kiss her all night. “Anything you want Y/N, I’m not going to push you to do anything,” Dean said as he rested his hands softly on her hips and slowly stroked the denim fabric with his thumb. His eyes locked with hers again as she leaned down and almost pushed Dean into the bed with the force and passion behind the kiss. Practically taken aback by the pure emotion he could feel coming through her kiss.

Kissing was precisely what the pair did, they had a heavy, long makeout session on the bed. Oddly enough, the best part of the night was when they were under the covers, and their limbs were tangled together. Both down to their underwear as they lay in the scratchy sheets, Y/N’s head resting on his chest as she traced patterns on his chest in the most calming way. “So, you sure you really want to put up with me all the time?” Y/N asked as she lightly stroked his chest.

Dean frowned a little and looked down at Y/N, almost annoyed by her lack of confidence in herself. Honestly, the past hours that he has been with Y/N have been some of the happiest he had been in a long time. “Look, I know it’s been pretty much twenty years since we saw each other. I’m going to go out on a limb here and say that you are not going to be something to ‘put up with.’ You are beautiful, there are no secrets between us. It’s more than anyone else has given.” Dean said softly as he sighed and lightly ran a hand through Y/N’s hair.  “Want to go out for breakfast? My treat.” He asked softly as his hand moved up and down her arm lightly following the curves of her body.

“I would really like that.” Y/N said as she pressed up against Dean’s side and curled her body close to his. It had been twenty years since the two had even seen each other, but Dean knew deep down that he wanted to protect this woman and keep her safe from whoever hurt her so badly. Not to mention how hot the woman was. She had points all her own way up high. Boy did he ever want to work on the night moves with her. For now, he would settle for cuddling with Y/N. Holding her in his arms alone gave him a buzz that he had never felt before.

Dean smiled as he watched Y/N’s breathing slow down and come at an even steady rate. He slowly reached over and pulled the covers up over the two of them. The next thing that Dean knew the bright light of the sun in his face was jarring him out of a deep slumber. A warm weight was next to Dean as he slowly woke up. His confusion of who was next to him didn’t last once those big dark eyes looked up at him. The bruises on her face were even more colourful in the sunlight, clearly not fresh bruising. “Morning Mighty Mouse,” Dean said softly, unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face from the way Y/N’s face lit up at the nickname.

“Morning Dee.” She said softly, resting her head on his chest, so she was looking up at him. There was a strange look in her eyes, it was almost as if she felt comfort and shame at the same time. Why she would feel shame was beyond him at this point, but a lot of things in the past twelve hours alone were beyond his comprehension.

Dean sighed as he slowly leaned down and kissed the top of Y/N’s head. A quick glance at the clock told Dean that it was still relatively early in the morning, and he had no urge to move anytime soon. Yet, his grumbling stomach might have another thing to say. “Hungry?” Dean asked as he watched Y/N sit up, feeling the cold from where her warm body previously was.

Before Dean knew what was going on he was pinned to the bed and lips was crashing into his. Dean was shocked by how firm her grip was. Yes, he could still easily get free, but for someone that got such badly beat on she had strength in those toned arms. Dean quickly kissed Y\N back and let his now free hands carefully drift down her sides and rest at her hips.

“You’re so different than your father, Dean.” Y/N said as she pulled away and laid on top of him. Dean was more than confused at Y/N’s words. He stiffened and sat up, but before he could make a comment, she was speaking again. “Sorry, that sounded bad... I just... John just didn’t seem to care much what Brian did or me. You genuinely seem to care about me for some reason. Thank you.” She explained, moving so she was sitting next to him in the bed.

Dean tilted his head to the side as he looked over at Y/N and watched her for a moment before he spoke up. “What exactly did happen? I’m sure dad would have said something if he knew you were being beaten up.” He said softly, sighing as they just watched each other for a moment. His eyes searching for any sign of emotion in Y/N’s face, Seeing a flicker of pain before it was masked with neutrality. A trick that Dean knew too well from personal experience.

“Brian was a good guy, for the most part, hunter like dad. He drank, a lot, and was an angry drunk. The man got jealous at the littlest things and was always accusing me of cheating. He just had horrible anger issues.” Y/N said, her breathing speeding up a little bit as Dean's hand found hers in an attempt to comfort her. “Your dad probably did say something when I was gone. Brian used me as bait, and when the vamp had me in its teeth, I watched him hesitate so long your dad stepped in. Neither of them acted like I almost died, seemed like they didn’t care at all.” She explained further. “I might add I didn’t know I was bait. Again.” Her words struck deep with Dean as he wrapped an arm around Y/N and held her protectively.

The thought of Y/N out there being bled dry by vampires was enough to get Dean’s blood boiling. He could not stand the thought of her getting hurt like that. There was this inherent need to protect this woman and shield her from harm so deep that it startled Dean, to say the least. Yet there was one question he was itching to know. “Did dad know you didn’t know you were bait?” Dean asked, almost not wanting to find out the answer for fear of the worst. His father was not exactly the kindest of people, and he had used people as bait without them knowing before. Not with other people knowing, the fewer witnesses to his plans the happier the man was most of the time. It would not be out of the realm of possibilities for his dad to use Y/N as bait, but if he knew who she was there was no way he would do anything with the woman.

Y/N sighed as she nodded, earning an angry growl from Dean. It was almost an instant reaction that Y/N pulled away and shielded her body as much as her arms would allow. Dean sighed and shook his head, slowly reaching a hand out to Y/N’s shoulder. Feeling her jump a little at his touch, the gesture small but holding a heavy impact on Dean’s heart. The thought of her being afraid of him was killing him right now, he would never hurt her on purpose. It just was not in him to hurt someone that did not deserve it.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not mad, no one is going to get hurt. Dad just frustrates me sometimes, that is all.” Dean said, resting his hand on her shoulder, feeling the tension leaving that small frame with the simple touch combined with the kind words. “I would never hurt you on purpose Y/N, and anyone who hurts you from now on will have to answer to me. I’m a lot scarier than any abusive drunk when I set my mind to it.” He said, realizing his mistake with his words as soon as they were out of his mouth. The words sounded intimidating to even himself.

Before Dean could correct himself, he could feel Y/N crawling back towards him and cuddling up to his side. Clearly, not bothered by his careless words. “You know, it’s not that I don’t find you attractive or anything. You grew up hot for a goofy looking kid. I just have a lot of baggage.” Y/N explained as she rested her head on his shoulder and her warm breath tickled at his neck. He looked over at the black hair fanned across his shoulder and smiled down at her as she looked up at him from her spot. Those beautiful dark eyes of Y/N's looking deep into his, almost feeling like they were looking into his soul for signs of darkness. Hopefully not looking to deep in his soul to see the darkness swirling inside the emotions stored deep inside him.

Dean just shook his head, instead of responding in words he slowly leaned down and pressed their lips together. Carefully laying both of them down on the bed as he moved his lips in sync with Y/N’s. Pulling a soft moan from her lips as his hands slowly ghosted down her sides and around her to press their bodies against each other. He felt Y/N melt in his arms as his lips started traveling down her neck and he nipped the soft skin lightly before pulling away and looking into those big dark eyes. “Let’s get something to eat,” Dean suggested as he smiled at Y/N as her hands moved to the back of his head, pulling a little at his hair. The flush across that colourfully bruised skin showing even under the bruises. There was a sparkle in Y/N’s eyes that was nothing that he had seen before, it was almost a flash of pure innocence and happiness. Dean had a feeling that this was just the beginning of his time with Y/N, and he was not going to take for granted a second of it.

\---------------

“What, no way?! You have never had anything but coolers and beer. No vodka, or whiskey?” Dean asked, clearly in shock by the woman’s admission in her choice of spirits. They had been going back and forth, learning about each other and keeping the conversation light. They were having a really great time. Well, Dean was having a good time, and if the permanent smile on Y/N’s face were any sign of her mood, it would say that she was having a perfect time herself.

Y/N laughed a little and flicked a fry from her plate at him. “Dad did not want me to dull my senses with alcohol and Brian didn’t think women should drink.” Y/N explained the mention of Brian is the first since they entered the diner. Dean was really sick of all the things that the man did to this woman. Why on earth anyone would want to hurt Y/N was beyond him. So far the woman has been nothing short of adorably perfect.  

Dean shook his head and caught the fry that she flicked at him and popped it into his mouth. Smirking a little as he chewed on the fry. There was something about the pout on her face, that cute way her eyes wrinkled at the edges as her nose scrunched up. It was all just the most beautiful thing that Dean had ever seen. Even with all those bruises, Y/N was still hands down one of the most beautiful women that he has ever seen. Dean could not help but try to hear her beautiful laugh again. “Well, guess we are going to have to buy a bottle of Jack and show you what fun it is to dull your senses,” Dean suggested as he chuckled at Y/N’s blush again.

During their meal at some point, Y/N had scooted over in the horseshoe booth that they were in and was now sitting next to him. That warmth next to him from this morning back and providing the same type of comfort as earlier. He looked out the window in the front of the diner and noticed the same red truck from the motel room sitting in the middle of the small parking lot with someone in the front seat. Dean knew better than to ignore a hunch that he had by now, and he was almost positive that they were being followed. 

Y/N started to stir next to him, obviously noticing his demeanor change. So, he quickly put on his poker face and that big smile. Wrapping his arm all the way around her and giving her a careful squeeze. Hoping to distract her. “I wish I had my truck to show you. My dad and I fixed it up and got it working after finding it in a scrap yard. It was a beautiful custom red. It wasn’t a classic or anything, but it had a lot of good memories.” Y/N said, catching Dean’s attention straight away as he thought about the red truck in the parking lot. Before he could ask what happened to the truck Y/N was talking again. “I had to leave it behind to make it harder to find me.” Y/N added as she rested her head on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean moved so he was between Y/N and the exit in case anything happened in this situation. There was an endless list of people that would want to follow a hunter, and Dean prided himself on keeping his promises. He promised to keep Y/N safe, and that is just what he was going to do. “So, we are pretty much ready to leave town after this right?” Dean said, finishing his meal quickly before offering Y/N his last fry in return for the one he stole of hers. They needed to get out of there, but Dean was going to make damn sure that he was going to make sure that they were not followed after this. “I have something on my shoe I need to get rid of. We should probably leave town after I deal with it.” He said softly, motioning with his eyes towards the window. He saw the look of recognition flash across Y/N’s face as she casually glanced out the window. 

Y/N’s whole body froze as she looked out the window and obviously recognized the red truck. “He is going to kill me this time Dean.” Y/N said, the terror in her voice breaking his heart as she wrapped her arms around Dean, her small body starting to shake. Dean’s heart broke all over again as he saw how scared that the woman was from the mere thought of running into this man. Something in Dean clicked, and he decided what he had to do at that moment.

“Take my keys and get in the car. Lock the doors, and don’t open them for anyone but me. You see something happen to me don’t come after, just drive away.” Dean explained as he stood up and tossed some cash onto the table and started walking towards the door. Trying not to make a scene of the whole affair, but he was going to have to get out of town fast after he dealt with Brian. The bell chimed above the door as he swung open the door and tried to act as casual as he could while they walked to the car. “Okay, you know what to do.” He said softly as his hand lightly rubbed Y/N’s back before he placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

A glance into Y/N’s eyes showed Dean a look of pure fear in those dark eyes. “Dean, he is coming over...” Y/N said in an almost inaudible whisper, her hands gripping him tightly. He unlocked the door and locked it from the inside before all but pushing Y/N inside. Dean gave Y/N one last kiss before closing the door on her and locking the woman safely inside. The reflection of the tall man that was built like a brick shit house. It was no wonder that Y/N was in the state that she is in if the man looks like this.

Dean straightened up and closed the distance between the man and him. Making sure that they were sheltered between the cars in the lot. The last thing Dean wanted was witnesses to this fight. “If your here for Y/N you might as well go back home. You're not going to get anywhere near her with me around.” Dean explained as he sighed and stood up straight, standing tall and strong. Sure the buy was huge, but Dean was fast and strong. He could take this man if he needed to.

“Really, you’re her prince charming now. Coming to save her from the scary boyfriend. Cute, but you know nothing about that crazy bitch. You know she used to pretend she was psychic to scam people with me? I think she honestly believed we were helping those stiffs move on, but it was just me burning the bones that got them out. Now, I came to bring her home, and that is just what I am going to do.” Brian said as he tried to push Dean out of the way, but Dean was not as easy to push over as a small woman. A blanket of hot rage came over Dean, and he quickly punched the man so hard that there was a crunch under his fist as the idiot stumbled back.

Dean stalked towards the man and flexed his hands. “You want to try that again tough guy? See how easy it is to push around someone your size. She is not leaving with you, and if I catch your sorry ass following us again, I’m going to break both your legs so you can’t follow anyone.” Dean growled as he stood eye to eye with the man, just staring the man down till he gave Dean a stupid smirk and something in Dean snapped, and he started punching Brian over and over. The man was now on the ground with Dean on top of him, his fist bashing that thick skull over and over.

“Dean, stop!” Y/N shouted behind him as she put a hand on his back, bringing him back to reality and out of his shockingly violent rage. “Please, he isn’t worth it Dean.” That soft voice next to him added, stopping his movement’s so fast his fist was still in mid-air. He felt a soft hand rest on his and slowly pull it down. “Let’s go.” She added as he stood up and put the weight of his foot on Brian’s crotch as he got up.

Y/N was right, he wasn’t worth the effort Dean was going through right now. Dean watched as the man weazed and laid there, his face bloody and very swollen already. Y/N took one of his bloodied hands and led him to the car. “He’s not going to be bothering you anymore,” Dean said, huffing a little as he brought her in for a quick hug. Looking over and seeing that big smile on the small face. Just like that everything he did was worth it. The feeling of relief and comfort that was on that beautiful face right now made everything seem like the right decision. They were in for one hell of a journey now. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read! Likes and comments are welcomed.


End file.
